Pudo suceder
by caskett lover 25
Summary: esta es una historia en la cual Castle y Beckett desarrollan su historia de amor, en diferentes faces y sucesos que los hacen darse cuenta se sus sentimientos y emociones.
1. Pudo Suceder

CASTLE Y BECKETT PUDO SUCEDER.

Esta es una historia originalmente inventada por mi conservando los derechos de autor, lo escribí porque he leído útilmente varias historias y he decidido crear las propias, esta es una idea mas de lo que pudo haber pasado o bien como se pudo haber originado la relación de los protagonistas, si es que os gusta seguiré escribiendo y si no me guardare mis ideas para mí misma, así que espero que le guste porque la verdad quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes. Bueno en esta historia se presentaran varios personajes e la serie como serán principalmente Castle ( C/R) y Kate (K/B)

Pudo suceder

Nos ubicamos antes de su relación como por finales de la cuarta temporada, cuando aún no admiten sus sentimientos pero es más que evidente.

Prologo:

Kate está enojada con Castle porque él se va con su editora y no va a la comisaria, y para colmo este no decide llamarla, empeora la situación, así que ella se va a su casa algo enojada y decide olvidarse de todo bebiendo algo de cerveza y vino, cuando Kate esta algo tomada y afectada por el alcohol Castle toca a la puerta de su apartamento y decide disculparse por no haber ido a la comisaria. Por desgracia Kate está demasiado alterada así que le grita sus verdades al escritor y se le insinúa.

C: Kate lo lamento no te pongas tan histérica tranquilízate no pude ir te lo juro, Gina no me dejaba.

K: señor Castle podría irse por favor estoy muy cansada, exhausta de hecho , yo si tengo trabajo, y tengo que trabajar mañana .

C: ¡tú no trabajas los domingos!

K: ohm me ha descubierto, puede arrestarme, pero un asesino no tiene horario y yo tampoco, gajes del oficio.

C: también lo es ser guapa y estar tomada

K: que gracioso señor Castle, pero no me gustan sus bromitas tan pesadas, ahora si me disculpa ( y Kate comienza a beberse la botella)

C: vamos Kate que te pasa y desde cuando soy el señor Castle para ti

K: desde que te casaste dos veces, y eso a mí no me incumbe, pero en fin tú lo has preguntado

C: ¿Kate que sucede?

K: no puedo decírtelo, es algo que no entenderías

C: ¿por qué no? Por mi actitud de niño inmaduro e irracional, no sabía que eso te molestara, pero en fin, yo venía a disculparme, ya me he dado cuenta que he venido a decir palabras al viento.

K: porque es un asunto tan personal y tan ajeno a ti que es algo que puedo guardarme para mí misma

C: acaso, acaso ese estúpido de Johs te ha hecho algo, porque si es así yo te juro que lo ….

K: no, no es eso, es solo que me siento sola muy sola, abandonada, y lamento si te ofendí con mis comentarios, pero, necesito estar sala, y pasar tiempo conmigo misma, es algo que necesito sin más, no puedo explicarlo, solo lo necesito así como tu escribir.

C: no puedo irme, y dejarte sola, mira como estas

K: hermosa, lo se

C: si de hecho

K: ¿Qué?

C: nada, es solo que es mejor que me quede o harás una tontería con lo cabezona y necia que eres es seguro que si

K: no definitivamente no señor Castle usted podrá seguirme en mi trabajo pero no podrá ser parte de mi vida

C: Kate te has tomado más de media botella, eso terminara mal, esto terminara mal, nosotros terminaremos mal

K: no eso terminara como yo quiera que termine Castle (Kate se acerca a Castle lo toma del cuello de la camisa y está a punto de besarlo en la boca cuando tocan la puerta)

K: ohm la comida china ha llegado, ¿te quedas?

C: en voz baja hayyy esta mujer me matara, apuesto que lo hiso a propósito

K: en su mente ohh Castle si supieras todo lo que hago por estar contigo incluso soportarte y soportar tu teorías que la verdad no están nada mal y sin embargo aún sigo diciendo que pareces un niño en una montaña rusa con una bolsa de chuches.

K: ¿Castle quieres un poco de vino?

C: por supuesto detective

K: Castle no me hagas querer romperte las piernas

C: si Kate lo lamento

C: Sigo diciendo que quiere matarme

K: hohoo si solo supieras que yo quiero más que matarte soy tan obvia y tan discreta a la vez, o es acaso que aún no te has dado cuenta, o no quieres hacerlo

Fin.


	2. sucedió

Hola Chicos la verdad es que no tenía muy claro sobre que escribir, tal vez no sea muy buena, pero puede que con el tiempo mejore, espero que les guste, me he divertido mucho asiéndolo y de antemano gracias por leerlo, lo aprecio.

**Prologo **

Kate se encuentra en casa de Castle y Martha les pide que interpreten una escena para un concurso, al final ambos la actúan y de cierta forma se dan cuenta que la historia se asemeja mucho a ellos y a su relación.

- Hola Kate bienvenida - Martha corre a abrazarla.  
- Hola Martha como haz estado.  
- Genial querida precisamente los he estado esperando. - ¿para qué?  
- Mamá no molestes a Kate.  
- No la estoy molestando solo la saludo y le pido su ayuda.  
- Si Castle deja a tu madre solo me está saludando.  
- Bueno chicos ya que estáis aquí necesito que me ayuden ¿me ayudarán?  
- Claro Martha cuenta conmigo.  
- No lo sé madre que es lo que quieres, ¿qué pretendes?  
- Solo quiero que me ayuden a interpretar unos papeles es todo  
Castle la mira algo extrañado pues sabe que su madre nunca le pediría que actuase algo le dice algo enojado - Y porque no lo hace Alexis.  
- Porque se necesitan dos personas.  
- Que tal Alexis y Kate.  
- Richard necesito a un hombre y una mujer. - Martha se acerca a Castle y lo aparta de Kate para que ella no puede oírlos y le dice - Acaso quieres que le hable a alguien más para que actué con ella esto te gustara y mucho, solo acepta quieres, me estás haciendo quedar mal.  
- Está bien madre lo haré, pero esta será la última vez.  
- Si Richard lo que tú digas, créeme que querrás más.  
- Muy bien aquí está el guion interpretarán la escena 10 de acuerdo bueno básicamente ustedes son, son una pareja de buenos amigos que se encuentran en el parque discutiendo, están tan enojados y tan frustrados que una cosa lleva a la otra y expresan sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que traten de sonar convincentes, es para un concurso, si ganamos compartiré el crédito con ustedes, y ayudaran mucho a mi escuela incluso lo pasaran en televisión, les daré un par de minutos para que lo estudien.

Pasa media hora y después Martha llega de nuevo a la sala para dar por empezada la grabación de su pequeño cortometraje Martha muy feliz les dice muy bien chicos están listos, ambos asiente y dan por empezada la grabación.

- Martha grita felizmente – acción.  
Kate se siente algo incómoda por el tema a interpretar, sabe que las circunstancias son parecidas pero sin embargo lo hace - David ¿que ha sido eso? ¿Porque me has traído hasta aquí? Y ¿porque haz golpeado a Dan?  
- Trato de propasarse contigo. - No debiste golpearlo. - Solo quería protegerte además tengo que decirte algo. - Eso puede esperar tengo que ayudarlo. - Por favor Emily escúchame. - ¡¿porque voy a escucharte?!, acabas de golpearlo, es tu amigo, todos somos amigos ¡¿porque te comportas tan raro?!, me das miedo, aléjate de mí y vete no quiero verte nunca, es lo mejor para todos. - No Emily, tu no entiendes solo quiero hablar contigo, es todo, después me iré lo juro, no volveré a buscarte, lo prometo - Bueno habla ya, y que sea rápido.  
- Sé que somos amigos y puede que tú no lo veas pero desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta de que te quiero , tú eres mi mejor amiga sabes que he llegado a estimarte mucho, pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, puede que al principio solo fuera atracción física, pero poco a poco se convirtió en amor, Emily yo te amo, y tal vez pienses que soy inmaduro e irracional o infantil pero te quiero, y eso no cambia mis sentimientos.  
- David yo no sé qué decir David entristece Emily le toca la mejilla y lo obliga a mirarla a la cara no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que siento por ti, pero creo que es amor, y hay que intentarlo, puede que funcione o no, pero correré el riesgo.  
- ambos se quedan quietos por un segundo que se hace eterno Martha teme que han olvidado que decir y les dice en voz baja Sigan el libreto, vamos.  
Entonces Castle se acerca a Kate la toma de la cintura y la besa en los labios.  
- y corte podrían hacerlo de nuevo pero esta vez con más pasión en el beso, vamos chicos es solo actuación Martha los mira a ambos algo rojos y apenados pero a ella le da gracia porque sabe que gracias a ella se han besado, por esa razón es que ella los ha preferido a ellos que a dos actores profesionales o con experiencia.  
- claro Martha.  
- por supuesto madre. 

Fin


	3. Mi prima

Hola, lamento la demora esta es una idea que me costó trabajo ponerla en papel, sé que tal vez no siga la secuencia del tiempo, pero me pare algo interesante y habrá un segundo capítulo para dar sentido a lo primero que se menciona…. ¡Gracias por leer!... Perdonen las faltas de ortografía a veces tengo errores de dedo….

Alguna vez pensaron en que tal vez todo lo que creían era mentira y solo se engañaban así mismos, pues ahí estaba yo, luchando con mis sentimientos de nuevo, al borde de las lágrimas, nunca lo creí de ella éramos inseparables pero el tiempo pasa las personas cambian y los niños crecen, Amanda era mi prima menor al menos por 7 años, mi madre y su madre, mi tía, eran inseparables el lazo que las unía era más fuerte que la hermandad y lo mismo sucedía conmigo y Amanda, cuando ella llego me sorprendí tanto lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue solo hace 6 días tenía un vestido azul precioso que resaltaba su figura y mostraba sus increíbles piernas, llevaba una pequeña maleta como de costumbre, viajaba con poco equipaje, tenía unos zapatos azules a juego y un collar, lo que más me gustaba de ella era su forma de vestir pues mostraba parte de su personalidad, y su gran gusto.

Flashback

Kate se encuentra en su apartamento sola como de costumbre y de repente escucha un ruido a mitad de la noche son las 2:00 de la mañana y decide ir a revisar llevando su arma en las manos abre la puerta y apunta

Lo lamento debí llamar lo siento, sabes que si quieres me iré a un hotel, tal vez me equivoque de piso, lo lamento tanto hagamos de cuenta como que no pasó nada y yo saldré por esta puerta hacia el corredor y me iré lo juro pero por favor no me mate tengo muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que vivir…..

¿Amanda?- Kate lo dice algo sorprendida

¡Kate! - Amanda se sorprende

Hola, podrías bajar el arma por favor

Claro – Kate baja el arma

Hace mucho que no te veo ¿qué te trae por aquí?

he venido a visitarte, tal vez deba irme y volver luego, te dejare sola con tu soledad antes de, de, que me mates de un balazo o de un susto

No digas tonterías somos familia anda pasa (Kate le ayuda a Amanda a meter sus cosas)

Veo que las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan

Lamento no haberte llamado, pero quería darte una sorpresa

ohm no te preocupes

te sientes bien se te ve algo cansada- Amanda se tapa la cara y comienza a caminar por la habitación

Bueno yo, no lo sé yo he pensado mucho sobre mi futuro y lo que quiero y no sé si perdonar a mi novio él me ha engañado y , he, he cortado con el así que creí que me vendría bien cambiar de ambiente

Oh Amanda ven aquí- Kate la abraza y la hace sentarse en el sillón para poder platicar más acerca de eso

¿Cómo ha pasado?

Bueno él me ha engranado con mejor amiga, la conocía desde hace diez años y luego un día de la nada el llego y al principio fue mágico, me hacía sentirme única y segura, me gustaba estar a su lado, después me di cuenta que hacía sentir únicas a las demás, en especial a mi mejor amiga, y que todo lo que me dijo era mentira, todo, así que, he decidido olvidarlo e irme, solo por un tiempo, indefinido, por lo menos, hasta que conozca a alguien que en verdad valga la pena, por eso es que he querido venir a verte – Amanda empieza a llorar

Amanda no llores no vale la pena, es una linda sorpresa, la verdad es que no te había visto en años, la última vez, que te vi, que nos vimos fue en el cumpleaños de tu madre hace 3 años.

Pero no te preocupes hay muchas personas en el mundo y pronto encontraras a la persona indicada, que te parece si mañana pasas a la comisaria por mí a desayunar y en la noche iremos a bailar tu y yo, a ver si tenemos suerte

Pero que buena idea he traído un increíble vestido de fiesta y unos tacones con brillos que son espectaculares, además de que he aprendido una nueva forma de rizarte el cabello para que dura más tiempo y yo te maquillare, además tu padre me ha llamado antes y me ha dicho que invite a cierta personita a unirse a los planes y te arregle súper linda, a ver si tenemos suerte

¿A qué cierta personita?

Pues a quien más Richard Castle, se le ve que se le cae la baba por ti

¡Castle! hay por favor es solo un amigo

Ahh ¡solo un amigo! entonces no te molestara que le pida un autógrafo en el pecho, venga Kate no soy estúpida

Está bien me gusta pero algo, leve, poco, nada, una diminuta parte de la más diminuta parte del universo.

Muy bien, ¿ya veremos qué pasa mañana?

¡Amanda!

¿Qué? yo lo decía en buen plan

Además si tu no le quieres, yo si

Está bien de acuerdo me gusta, me gusta Castle, pero tengo miedo

¿Miedo a qué? , a que también le gustes, por favor Kate personas como el sol las encuentras una vez en la vida, no son tan comunes.

A enamórame Amanda a entregarle todo de mí y después estar vacía

Kate nunca me espere esto viniendo de mí, pero, si no te arriesgas no lo ganaras y alguien más lo hará, por una vez en tu vida, compórtate como nunca lo harías mañana, y veras que le tendrás rendido a tus pies, además tengo un plan b

¡¿Un plan b?!

Si pero es una sorpresa

Bueno Amanda ya que seré ayudada en vez de ayudarte que te paree si ahora vamos a dormirnos

De acuerdo pero con una condición

Condición

¿Que acaso no tienes sueño?

bueno algo pero

¿Pero qué?

Que pase lo que pase no te enfadaras conmigo

¿Cómo podría enfadarme contigo?, aun no has hecho nada

Por si acaso prefiero que lo consideres

Gracias

¿Por qué?

Por estar aquí y ahora ayudándome créeme te devolveré el favor esto significa mucho para mí- Kate abraza a Amanda

(Más tarde en la mañana)

No lo sé Amanda veras, tal vez yo no sea su tipo y no creo que le guste esto

De que hablas te ves genial

Si Amanda pero ¿no crees que es demasiado?

¡No! que va te vez increíble, es perfecto, además solo son rizos y algo de maquillaje, no es mucho se ve natural, te vez linda

Pero aun así no creo que le guste

Kate la blusa es linda los tacones son lindos combinan con tú piel y es un pantalón entubado , así que no te queje que no etas quedando tan mal

No me quejo es solo que creo que debería ir desmaquillada es todo

Mira este es el plan llegaras a comisaria no no no no no llamaras a uno de tus amigos preguntando si Castle ya ha llegado tomaras el ascensor junto con el

No lo sé Amanda estas segura

Si segura segurísima es todo lo que tienes que hacer crees que puedas con eso

Por supuesto

Ahora vete

Muy bien el plan b está listo

porque el plan b porque esta yendo

ooh la has arreglado

por supuesto Lanie le he puesto lo que has dicho y créeme se ve impresionante

gracias Amanda

para eso está la familia ¿no? para ayudar, le he mentido espero que no se entere le dije que lo dijo su padre

no creo que se enoje si funciona, Castle ya está en camino

¿qué le has dicho?

lo que dijiste

que Kate quiere verle

muy bien

la siguiente faceta del plan esta lista

está en proceso le he dicho a Espo y Ryan que jaqueen el sistema del ascensor para que se quede trabado por un par de minutos, solo necesitamos que ella y el estén en el lugar y momento indicado

bueno parece que han llamado al ascensor

la llamare para confirmar

hola Kate donde estas

Amanda hola en el ascensor

y Castle está contigo

si ¿Por qué?

por nada

curiosidad y dime ha funcionado

si pues no ha dejado de mirarme

adiós suerte

adiós

muy bien Lanie están juntos

Ryan Espo ahora

¿Pero qué? se ha trabado en ascensor

Tranquilízate Castle

Acaso tienes miedo de mi

No para nada (tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer con ella vestida así es demasiado para mí que no puedo soportar no tenerla se le ve radiante y súper súper sexy)

Castle acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato

No solo quiero decirte que te ves hermosa ¿saldrás con alguien?

No, no tengo planes y ¿tu?

Tal vez, consideres salir conmigo esta noche

Por supuesto

Que te parece si vamos al cine

Me encantaría

¿Enserio?

Claro

Castle yo

¿Sí?

He querido decirte algo

¿Yo?

Castle se acerca lentamente a Kate pasan segundo que para ella se le hacen horas apenas lleven 5 minutos en el ascensor y ya está perdiendo la cabeza

Castle ya no puede contenerse siente una ganas enormes de besarle pero no quiere arruinarlo pasan los segundos y empiezan a acercarse más y más rozándose los labios están a punto de besarse cunado

¿Señor Castle inspectora Beckett? ¡¿pero que creen que están haciendo?!

Señor Yo, yo solo

Inspectora Becket señor Castle a mi oficina ahora – Gates lo dice algo enojada


	4. ya no se que creer

Hola, esta es la continuación del capi anterior espero que les guste…. ¡Gracias por leer!... Perdonen las faltas de ortografía a veces tengo errores….

En el apartamento de Kate, Amanda y Kate comienza a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el ascensor

Amanda cómo pudiste hacerme esto

Vamos Kate madura eso tenía q pasar

Si pero no sabes la regañiza que me lleve, y la pena, y luego él se quedó mudo como si le hubiera comido la lengua el gato, me puse súper nerviosa, y Gates solo nos miraba, y después no dijo nada, pasaron varios minutos y luego ella hablo y dijo - señor Castle inspectora Beckett que creen que hacían en el ascensor esto no es un patio de recreos y usted inspectora no me tiene tan contenta ambos están castigados y aran el papeleó mañana y si no lo terminan para antes de del atardecer estarán fuera- lo dijo gritándonos, ni siquiera nos dejó ir al cine, él me

Amanda interrumpe a Kate y dice - ¿Te invito al cine?

Kate se pone un poco roja y le responde Si, pero Gates nos tuvo ahí todo el tiempo, no nos dejó salir, ni mucho menos hablar, pasaron horas sin decirnos nada

¿Crees que se ha enojado?

No lo sé, ella, es así pero en fin, lo mejor será descansar que mañana será un gran día

Vamos no puede ser tan malo además ¿estarás con Castle no?

Si pero no creo que sea tan lindo hacer papeleo con Gates a un lado viendo

Kate no me digas que tenéis un plan b para estar con Castle a solas

Bueno algo así como un plan b no, pero tal vez cuando Gates tome un descanso yo lo aproveche

Nunca había cocido esa parte de ti, se ve que ese hombre te ha cambiado y mucho- lo dice manda algo intrigada

Bueno Amanda hace años que no nos vemos y sí que me ha cambiado un poco pero solo un poco

Espero que aproveches tu oportunidad porque si no lo haces te juro que yo si lo hare - Amanda lo dice algo sarcástica

Amanda- Kate lo dice algo enojada y comienza a hablar no creas que no me he dado cuenta de tus intensiones, desde un principio, sé que has venido a buscar novio para olvidar a la mala amiga y al novio infiel, pero créeme que si te acercas a Castle o haces algo indebido me las pagaras

Créeme que no son mis planes pero podría hacer una excepción, además te tengo una buena noticia que te sacara del planeta Castle por un momento, y que te quitara ese enorme peso de encima y esa gran preocupación

Esto apesta a sarcasmo puro - dice Kate algo enojada hace una pausa lenta y después dice- Una buena noticia, no me digas que has vuelto con

No para nada – Amanda la interrumpe - es algo mucho mejor he decidido arreglar las cosas con la mala amiga como tú la has descrito, mi amiga y me he dado cuenta de que hay muchas personas en el mundo, tal vez no encuentre un Castle como tú, pero podría encontrar alguien más, y tu historia me ha inspirado buscare a la persona indicada, pero primero necesito hacer las paces con mi amiga y contigo, tengo que contarte algo, te he mentido y traicionado tal vez ya lo veías venir con mi llegada pues sabes que yo siempre te he causado problemas pero la verdad debo contrátelo es más de lo que crees y tienes saber la verdad, no todo lo que te he dicho es cierto y es muy importante que lo hablemos ahora

¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- lo dice Kate algo intrigada

Pues veras tiene que ver con Castle, él , bueno yo, ambos nos besamos

¿Qué? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿te digo que me gusta y tú solo vas y lo besas?

Kate no es lo que parece

¿No es lo que parece?, lo acabas de decir ¿qué quiere que piense? ¿qué quieres que diga?, no te preocupes todo estará bien solo fue un beso, me hiciste ver como una estúpida delante de él, me hiciste hacer cosas que nunca haría, ¿no sé cómo puede creerte de nuevo? por esa razón es que nos mudamos aquí, ¿siempre tuviste envidia cierto? incluso cuando éramos chicas ahora lo recuerdo la muñeca, el vestido, la cinta rosa, mi mejor amigo siempre fuiste tú pero porque ¿Por qué? lo hiciste

El no hizo nada, yo fui, yo lo hice, fue mi culpa, y si te lo digo es porque te quiero y no quiero vivir engañándote con esto, sé que desde pequeña te he envidiado pero no sabes la tortura en la que vivía tener a la prima perfecta que mis padres adoran y día a día me comparan con ella y como ella es una muestra de superación personal y de que puedes hacer lo que quieras en la vida, que es una persona que da justicia y que hace algo bueno de su vida y no se enreda con cualquier vago, estoy harta de escuchar los mismos reproches cada día y de tener que ser mejor que tú, mira mi vida y en donde estoy soy una vergüenza no sé qué voy a hacer en un mañana no sé qué va ser de mi vida, pero ahora escucha si te digo esto es por algo, yo lo bese lo admito pero es algo que él no quería y me aparto me dijo que él quiere a otra, que su corazón ya tiene dueña que ha tratado de olvidarla pero le es inútil que esa persona es muy linda que es la única persona que le hace sentir que está en el cielo sin tener que quitar los pies de la tierra, la única persona que le ha dicho que no, la única persona que en verdad vale la pena, la única por la que ha arriesgado su vida, y la que le ha enseñado amar sin hacer el amor, pues él nunca la ha tocado ni mucho menos faltado al respeto, no sé si necesitas más, pero, yo creo que con eso es suficiente, él te quiere y te quiere bien, no te pido que te acuestes con él , pero dale una oportunidad

¿Cuándo fue eso?

Ayer antes de que lo besaras

¿En verdad te ha dicho eso de mí?

No ha dicho tu nombre pero lo he deducido, vamos Kate hoy cumplo seis días aquí, no soy torpe, puedo ver algunas cosas, Espero que esto no cambie nada entre nosotras te quiero pero ahora tengo que irme sé que no te estoy dejado ir con cualquiera y estoy orgullosa de ti pase lo que pase creo que eres la mejor persona que he conocido y que él es un gran hombre ¡suerte Kate!

Amanda yo lo lamento

Por favor no lamentes nada yo lo lamento ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo

Y Amanda se va cerrando la puerta tras de sí Kate comienza a llorar pues se siente traicionada por Amanda y en su mente solo le rondan algunos pensamientos como este (todo lo que creí era mentira solo nos engañamos a nosotros mismos, como pude ser tan torpe al pensar que él no me quería, y ella ¿qué hay de ella? , éramos inseparables pero debí saberlo siempre causa problemas, es parte de ella, así es, y nunca cambiara, pero Castle ¿es verdad que él me ha cambiado? y que yo a él, en verdad me quiere, o solo soy parte de un juego, ya ni sé que creer ni que pensar necesito hablar con él)

Mientras en el loft de Castle

No lo sé madre esa chica se me hacía conocida, tal vez , este alucinando, pero podría jurar que se parecía mucho a Kate

No lo sé Richard ves lo que quieres ver y tú quieres verla a ella

Madre no sé qué creer ni que pensar le quiero pero tal vez no sea suficiente

Richard si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás ella te quiere, tener que soportarte todos los días para mi es una tortura eres como un niño y aun espero a que crezcas , pero para ella es una alegría, una oportunidad, una esperanza y con eso le vasta , tienes que hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas y descubrir lo que sientes

Para ser tan vieja y tener pésimas experiencias sobre el amor eres muy sabia madre, la llamare…


End file.
